Ni noir, ni blanc, simplement gris…
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Une scientifique, un agent du FBI et un assassin... Tous les trois liés à la même organisation. AU SherryxAkai


Disclaimer: Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Cette fic est fortement déconseillée aux lecteurs trop jeunes ou trop sensibles… (Soupir) Pourquoi est ce que j'écris toujours des histoires aussi noires ?

**Ni noir, ni blanc, simplement gris…**

_ « Tu sais, puisque tu va devoir demeurer…dans cet état, pendant un certains temps…Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à trouver un antidote… nous devrions te choisir un nom… » _

_ « Un nom ? » _

_ « Oui, nous pourrions faire comme Shinichi. Tu vois, il a choisi Conan comme prénom en référence à Conan Doyle et Edogawa comme nom de famille en référence à Edogawa Rampo… C'est amusant, quand on y pense, puisque Edogawa était déjà un pseudonyme…» _

_ « C'est ridicule… Il aurait du choisir un prénom japonais… » _

_ « C'est ce que je lui ait dit… Enfin, nous pourrions faire comme lui et nous inspirer des noms de grands écrivains, tout en nous arrangeant pour que le résultat ne paraisse pas trop artificiel… Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » _

_ « Pourquoi pas… » _

_ « Est-ce que tu as un écrivain de roman policier favori ? » _

_ « Non… » _

_ « Eh bien dans ce cas, nous allons prendre des noms de détective… Est-ce qu'il y en a un qui…» _

_ « Nous n'avons qu'à nous inspirer du nom de Cordélia Grey. Gris en japonais s'écrit Hai, n'est ce pas ? Eh bien je n'ai qu'à prendre Haibara comme nom de famille… » _

_ « C'est un peu lugubre, tu ne crois pas ? » _

_ « Non… c'est parfait, au contraire. Il n'y a pas de meilleure couleur à laquelle on puisse m'associer que le gris… »_

----:----

Franchissant la porte du bar sans un bruit, l'agent du FBI laissa son regard errer sur les différentes tables qui l'entouraient, avant de se diriger vers celle où était installé la personne qui l'intéressait. Il s'y installa sans même prendre la peine de requérir la permission de son collègue.

« Encore en train de boire en solitaire ? »

Levant les yeux de son verre, le buveur examina d'un regard irrité le nouveau venu.

« Akai… Comment as-tu su que tu me trouverais ici ? »

« Ce serait quand même étonnant que je ne sache rien de mon co-équipier… D'autant que nous nous connaissions déjà bien avant de rentrer ensemble au FBI… »

Les deux collègues se dévisagèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à rompre la glace en soupirant.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour la mission de demain, c'est bien cela ? Ecoutes, je sais aussi bien que toi à qui nous avons affaire et je ne compte pas sous-estimer notre gibier… »

« Ce n'est pas notre proie qui m'inquiète, c'est celui qui participera à sa traque à mes côtés, demain matin. »

Le partenaire d'Akai se resservit un verre d'un air impassible.

« Tu penses que je ne serait pas à la hauteur ? Je te rappelle que durant notre formation, aucun de nos instructeurs n'as pu nous départager… Et ils nous ont bien dit que nous étions les recrues les plus prometteuses qu'ils avaient jamais eu à former, et les tireurs d'élites les plus redoutables que le FBI comptera jamais parmi ses rangs… »

« C'est vrai… Si nous n'avions à faire usage de nos armes uniquement durant les sessions d'entraînement, nous ferions toujours match nul. Mais il y a une différence entre toi et moi, et tu la connais. Un tireur, aussi talentueux soit-il, ne nous est d'aucune utilité s'il est incapable de presser la détente de son arme quand il a sa cible dans sa ligne de mire…»

S'allumant une cigarette, l'agent du FBI détourna les yeux face au regard accusateur de son co-équipier.

« Tu me reprocheras toujours ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière mission ? »

« Tu tenais cet assassin en joue, mais tu as hésité et il a bien failli en profiter pour mettre fin à ta carrière. Si je n'avais pas été là pour tirer à ta place, nous ne serions pas assis à ce bar, Markowitz… Et demain, il se pourrait bien que ce soit à ton tour de me rendre la pareille, est-ce que tu en seras capable ? »

« Ecoutes-moi bien. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer quand nous irons cueilli ces corbeaux demain, je te garanti que tu sortiras vivant de cette mission. Satisfait ? »

Akai scruta son collègue sans dire un mot, avant de finir par prendre une cigarette dans le paquet posé devant lui pour se l'allumer.

----:----

La douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne tira petit à petit l'agent du FBI de sa torpeur. Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda les alentours, essayant de se rappeler où et quand il était censé se trouver.

La réponse le frappa en même temps que la vision de son collègue inconscient devant lui…

Il soupira, cette mission avait fini par être un échec complet, et c'était en grande partie à cause de l'incompétent qui était à ses pieds.

Combien de fois l'histoire serait censée se répéter ? La journée qui avait suivi l'entretien qu'il venait de revivre s'était achevée par la disparition de l'imbécile qui les avait fait échouer… Son co-équipier avait certes réussi à tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, mais à quel prix ?

Essayant de masser la plaie qui avait été responsable de l'état d'inconscience dont il venait d'émerger, Akai prit soudain conscience du contact glacial des menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets. Il avait donc été fait prisonnier par leurs ennemis de toujours…Splendide, s'ils l'avaient gardé en vie, ils allaient certainement lui faire payer cette faveur au prix fort.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il tombe aussi bas ?

Les souvenirs des dernières heures qui avaient précédées sa situation actuelle lui revinrent en mémoire.

Une mission d'infiltration dans un des laboratoires de l'organisation, comme celle où il avait perdu son collègue et ami…

La vision d'un visage qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son échec précédant… La fusillade qui s 'était inévitablement ensuivi…

Son co-équipier qui avait récolté une blessure grave parce qu'il s'était avéré incapable de faire face à l'assassin qui leur vidait le chargeur de son arme dessus, la même chose qui s'était passé lors de cette mission…

Sa fuite éperdue dans les couloirs du laboratoire pendant que ses collègues le couvraient en s'interposant entre lui et le tueur, tandis qu'il soutenait son partenaire qui se vidait de son sang… La même situation qui se répétait, sauf que les rôles étaient inversés…

Ceux qui avaient risqués leur vie pour couvrir leur fuite, avaient-ils survécu ? Mieux valait ne pas se faire d'illusion… Connaissant celui à qui ils avaient dû faire face, ils avaient du tomber comme des mouches sous le feu de son arme.

La porte qu'il avait ouverte après avoir déposé le blessé à l'abri… Quatre membres de l'organisation l'attendaient derrière… Trois tueurs qu'il avait fait passer de vie à trépas en un éclair et… Qui était le quatrième ?

Ah oui… Une scientifique, à en juger par la blouse blanche dont elle était revêtue… L'agent du FBI se mit à avoir un sourire sarcastique, c'était bien la première fois que l'un d'eux se présentait sous cette couleur…

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Une déflagration qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre tandis que les murs du laboratoire commençaient à s'ébranler… C'est à ce moment là que ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient…

Il avait dû recevoir un gravas d'une taille conséquente sur la tête…A moins que sa cible ne l'ait retrouvé après avoir éliminé ses collègues…Oui, ça aurait été tout à son genre de frapper dans le dos de son adversaire… Mais pas de l'épargner…Non, la première solution devait être la bonne…

Cette explosion… Rien d'étonnant, ils avaient préféré sacrifier un de leur laboratoire plutôt que de laisser le FBI s'emparer des données qu'il contenait… C'était tout à fait leurs méthodes. Toutes traces d'eux auraient disparues dans les flammes, les fichiers compromettants comme les témoins gênants, et ils seraient tranquillement retournés se dissimuler dans l'ombre sans plus en ressortir…

Où se trouvait-il pour le moment ? Encore dans le laboratoire, maintenant en ruine… Y était-il seul ou sous surveillance?

Un léger parfum de Camélias flottant dans les airs répondit à sa question… Tournant la tête, il fit face au même visage qu'il avait contemplé au moment où il sombrait dans l'inconscience… Un visage qui demeurait d'une beauté troublante malgré les traces de suies qui avait colorés ses joues, faisant perdre à sa peau sa blancheur immaculée pour lui donner un teint grisâtre qui s'accordait à celui de sa blouse… Les mêmes cheveux écarlate, aussi rouges et brillants que le sang qui maculait les vêtements de son collègue agonisant devant lui…

Le même regard blasé et indéchiffrable tandis qu'elle l'observait… Le même sourire narquois tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui…

« Alors mon petit rat de laboratoire s'est enfin éveillé ? Cela fait presque deux heures que j'attends… »

Akai demeura silencieux tandis qu'il sentait deux mains tâter délicatement son crâne endolorie.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens des derniers instants qui ont précédés ton évanouissement ? Si la réponse devait être négative, cela signifierait qu'il faille s'attendre à une aggravation de ton état dans les heures à venir… »

L'agent du FBI acquiesça silencieusement à la question.

Semblant avoir perdu tout intérêt pour lui, la scientifique s'éloigna, enjambant négligemment le corps étendu devant elle.

« Tu ne prends pas la peine de le soigner ? »

Il n'avait pas ressenti la sensation familière du sang coagulé et séché autour de ses cheveux, il en avait déduit qu'on avait nettoyé et désinfecté sa plaie.

« A quoi bon ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui… je n'ai pas les moyens nécessaires à ma disposition pour le sauver… »

Le ton avec lequel elle avait parlé était d'une indifférence glacial, elle aurait sans doute utilisé le même pour décrire la mort d'un de ses rats de laboratoire.

« Alors tu va le laisser agoniser à tes pieds sans rien faire ? »

« Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour lui… D'ici quelques heures, ses souffrances seront tellement insupportables qu'il me suppliera sans doute de l'achever… »

Pas la moindre trace d'émotions sur ses traits quand elle avait fait la remarque.

« Tu ne pourrais pas au moins soulager ses souffrances à défaut d'y mettre fin ? »

Son regard indifférent alla de son interlocuteur au corps qui s'interposait entre eux. Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs d'un bureau installé devant elle pour en extirper une seringue, qu'elle se mit à remplir avec le contenu d'une fiole qui provenait du même tiroir.

Se rapprochant du corps étendu à terre, elle en releva la manche et lui injecta le mystérieux produit avant de se relever et d'aller jeter la seringue vide dans une corbeille à papier.

« Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de désinfecter cette seringue avant de lui faire l'injection… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Quel intérêt ? La toxine qui coule à présent dans ses veines le tuera avant même qu'il ait pu développer la moindre infection… »

Les yeux de l'agent du FBI se plissèrent tandis que son regard avait acquis en dureté.

« Tu viens de le tuer comme ça…Sans la moindre hésitation… »

« C'est bien toi qui m'as dit de soulager ses souffrances, non ? Et après tout, je ne t'ai pas vu faire preuve de beaucoup d'hésitation quand tu as froidement exécutés mes trois collègues tout à l'heure… »

« Ils étaient armés et dangereux, si je n'avait pas tiré le premier, c'est moi qui serait mort à leur place. Mon co-équipier était inconscient et désarmé et ne pouvait représenter aucun danger pour toi. J'ai tué en état de légitime défense, toi tu as exécuté un meurtre de sang froid. »

Son regard était plus glacial que jamais quand elle se tourna vers lui.

« Légitime ? Alors pour toi, il y a des raisons légitimes pour lesquels on peut tuer quelqu'un ? Dans ce cas, en quoi mon acte était répréhensible ? Je l'ai tué pour lui éviter de souffrir… Il n'avait aucun espoir de s'en sortir de toute façon… »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Mes collègues auraient pu le maintenir en vie et l'emmener dans un hôpital lors de leur arrivée ici dans les prochaines heures… »

Un sourire sarcastique plissa les lèvres de celle qui avait tué son partenaire.

« Tes collègues ? Ils ne viendront pas te chercher, tu sais… Pas plus que les miens ne vont venir me secourir… A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent tous considérer que nous sommes morts sous les décombres de ce laboratoire. Du reste, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne soit réellement le cas… Nous sommes totalement coupés du monde extérieur, la seule voie d'accès qui nous reste, ce sont les ascenseurs et ils sont bloqués en haut… »

Tout cela n'était-il qu'une mise en scène ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela, ils voulaient lui faire croire qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir de manière à briser toutes ses défenses psychologiques…Pour mieux le faire parler… Il ne tomberait pas aussi facilement dans le piège.

« Si nous sommes vraiment coupés de l'extérieur, comment se fait-il que cette pièce soit toujours éclairée ? »

« Ce laboratoire a sa propre source d'alimentation électrique… Mais elle ne durera pas éternellement. D'ici quelques heures, les générateurs s'arrêteront de tourner et nous sombreront dans la nuit… Une nuit qui ne cessera jamais… »

S'ils espéraient lui faire gober ça, ils auraient mieux fait d'avoir eu recours à une meilleure actrice. L'indifférence avec laquelle elle décrivait la lente agonie qui les attendait ne pouvait pas être crédible une seconde.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi me garde-tu prisonnier ? Pourquoi m'avoir soigné au lieu de m'achever comme tu l'as fait avec lui ? »

Elle garda une expression pensive durant quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Je n'en sait rien… Peut-être que je préférais avoir un peu de compagnie durant les dernières heures qui me restent…»

Akai eut un sourire cynique.

« Elle risque d'être monotone… Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi nous pourrions parler toi et moi. Nous n'avons rien en commun pour ce que j'en sais… »

« Pourquoi cela ? Nous sommes tout les deux des pions, situé au bas de l'échelle d'une organisation qui nous manipule pour que nous exécutions ses basses besognes et qui nous abandonne froidement quand elle n'as plus besoin de nous… Quelle différence y a t'il entre nous ? »

L'agent du FBI renifla de mépris.

« Tu es incapable de faire la différence entre le FBI et une organisation criminelle ? Tes employeurs doivent être tombés bien bas s'ils en sont réduits à recruter de telles idiotes dans leurs équipes de scientifique… »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, éclaire la lanterne d'une idiote… Tu viens de me montrer que le FBI était prêt à tuer pour arriver à ses fins, c'est aussi notre cas… »

« C'était des assassins, ils avaient sans doute le sang de dizaines de personnes sur les mains. »

« C'est aussi ton cas, non ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, le ton de sa voix montrait bien qu'elle se contentait d'énoncer un fait.

« Ils méritaient de mourir pour leurs crimes… »

« Qui est-tu pour décider qui mérite de vivre ou bien de mourir ? Tu te prends pour Dieu ou pour un de ses représentants ? Tu me diras, c'est ce qui est inscrit sur chaque billet de banque de ton pays, In God we trust… En quelque sorte c'est votre devise donc j'imagine que c'est normal que tu voies les choses ainsi… Personnellement, je préfère la nôtre, elle a le mérite de la franchise… Tu la connaît sans doute… We are both God and the Devil… »

Le scepticisme se mêlait au mépris dans le regard avec lequel il dévisagea son interlocutrice.

« De la sincérité ? J'ai du mal à en voir dans un tel étalage d'orgueil… A l'entendre, on croirait que le monde vous appartient… »

« Oui, de la franchise… Nous ne nous prenons ni pour des anges ni pour des démons, et nous ne nous réclamons de personne d'autre que nous-même pour justifier nos actes… »

« Alors c'est vous qui définissez où s'arrête le bien et où commencent le mal ? Là où se trouvent vos intérêts. Et à partir de là, vous exécutez froidement tout ceux qui refusent de cadrer avec votre vision du monde… »

La scientifique acquiesça.

« Oui… C'est aussi ce que vous faites, non ? Vous nous traquez sans nous laisser le moindre répit et lorsque nous sommes à votre merci, vous nous supprimez sans le moindre remords… »

« Pourquoi éprouver du remords si le fait de tuer quelqu'un me permet de sauver les vies de tout ceux qu'il aurait assassiné si je l'avait laissé en vie ? Je tue pour me protéger et protéger les autres, et uniquement quand je n'ai pas d'autre moyens de le faire. »

« C'est aussi notre cas… »

Akai se retint d'éclater d'un rire cynique.

« Qui cherchez-vous à protéger à part vous-mêmes ? Vous n'hésitez pas à vous entretuer les uns les autres pour sauver votre peau. Tes collègues ont bien provoqué la destruction de cette base sans se préoccuper du fait que tu en soit sorti ou non… »

La jeune femme se leva du siège où elle était assise pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Prenons mon cas, il n'est pas tellement exceptionnel au sein de l'organisation… Ils retiennent ma sœur en otage depuis des années, si jamais je fais mine de me rebeller ou de désobéir à leurs ordres, ils la tueront sans hésitation… Oui, je travaille à la conception d'une toxine qui leur permettront d'assassiner des centaines voir des milliers de personnes sans laisser la moindre trace. Oui, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir contre leur propres membres dès le moment où ils représenteront une menace pour eux, peut-être même que je finirait par goûter à ma propre médecine un jour ou l'autre d'ailleurs… Mais si je ne le fais pas, ma sœur mourra. Donc si je tue, ce n'est pas seulement pour me protéger mais pour protéger une personne chère à mon cœur… »

Son prisonnier haussa les épaules.

« Ta sœur fait partie d'eux, non ? J'imagine qu'elle a doit aussi avoir le sang de dizaines d'innocent sur les mains. C'est une criminelle que tu protèges et en le faisant tu te rends complices de ses crimes… »

Elle le gifla brusquement avant de lui agripper les cheveux pour le forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ne parle plus jamais d'elle de cette façon. Elle ignore tout de leurs agissements et des miens, elle mène une vie normale et est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Contrairement à toi et moi, elle mérite de vivre, si quelqu'un peut le mériter… »

La lueur de haine qui illuminait son regard ainsi que le pli de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui murmurait ses paroles d'un ton glacial montrait amplement qu'elle serait prête à le tuer s'il s'avisait de toucher de nouveau à ce point sensible devant elle.

Akai regarda d'un œil neuf celle qui s'éloignait après avoir relâché son emprise sur lui. Il y avait donc un être humain derrière ce masque froid et méprisant qu'elle lui avait toujours montré. Bien, elle ressentait donc des émotions, ce qui était tout à son avantage, cela s'avérerait autant de faiblesses qu'il pourrait exploiter pour se sortir de là.

Et il avait déjà une petite idée de la corde sensible qu'il devait presser pour la gagner à sa cause.

« Si tu t'inquiètes autant pour ta sœur, pourquoi ne trahis-tu pas tes collègues ? Tu n'as aucune raison de leur être fidèle s'ils te font travailler sous la menace… »

« Si je fais cela, il me tueront après avoir tué ma sœur… »

« Nous pourrions vous protéger… »

Elle le fixa avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu n'a même pas été capable d'assurer ta propre protection et tu prétends pouvoir assurer la nôtre ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se pencha vers un brancard renversé sur le sol pour en détacher le matelas qu'elle étendit devant elle avant de s'y allonger.

« Je suis fatiguée. Contrairement à toi, je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de dormir… »

« Si tu me détaches, je pourrais peut-être parvenir à trouver un moyen de quitter ce laboratoire… Si nous attendons encore, il sera trop tard pour le faire, tu as dit toi-même que…»

« En ce qui me concerne, je me moque de mourir au fond de ce trou comme un rat. Cela m'arrangerait plutôt… »

Le ton avec lequel elle avait murmuré ses mots était sérieux… Mortellement sérieux se serait hasardé à dire Akai s'il avait voulu faire de l'humour dans sa situation, qui lui apparaissait de pire en pire. Il était donc coincé dans un laboratoire souterrain, coupé de l'extérieur, emprisonné avec une suicidaire qui ne déploierait aucun effort pour les en faire sortir.

Du reste, il était plus que probable qu'elle avait raison, leurs collègues respectifs devaient les considérer morts et, ironie du sort, enterrés, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même s'il voulait se tirer de ce guêpier… Et pour le moment, il était privé de toute liberté de mouvement.

Poussant un soupir, il se mit à contempler le principal obstacle qui s'interposait entre lui et sa survie.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas exagéré en prétendant être épuisée puisqu'elle s'était déjà assoupie. Remuant légèrement dans son sommeil, elle se mit en position fœtale, permettant ainsi à son prisonnier de l'examiner à loisir.

Sa blouse avait recueillie l'essentiel du nuage de poussière et de cendre qui avait dû être soulevé par la déflagration, laissant les vêtements qu'elle portait en dessous d'une propreté presque immaculée… Une élégante chemise de soie violette qui devait être largement hors de portée du salaire de l'agent du FBI, et une jupe dont la couleur était appropriée à l'organisation qui l'employait… Apparemment, elle prenait soin de son apparence y compris sur son lieu de travail…

Il se laissa aller à admirer le visage aux paupières closes qui lui faisait face, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il n'aurait sans doute pas dédaigné d'essayer de faire plus ample connaissances avec elle…

Plus le temps passait et plus l'aura glaciale qui l'entourait telle un voile semblait se dissiper, elle s'était même mise à sourire… Mais ce n'était plus le même sourire méprisant avec lequel elle faisait comprendre à ses interlocuteurs leur infériorité par rapport à elle. En fait s'il n'avait pas eu cet entretien avec elle, il aurait pu dire que son visage dégageait une impression de sérénité et d'innocence…

« Akemi… »

Akemi ? Elle devait rêver de quelqu'un, probablement de cette sœur qu'elle avait évoquée devant lui. C'était un prénom japonais, il était bien placé pour le savoir… Se pouvait-il qu'ils partagent des origines communes ? Mais à en juger par la couleur de ses cheveux, il devait s'agir d'une métisse si c'était bien le cas… Oui c'était sûrement cela, la couleur écarlate des boucles qui encadraient ses traits délicats ne semblait pas être le fruit d'une teinture.

D'après son accent, elle devait avoir passé de nombreuses années aux Etats-Unis, est-ce que sa sœur s'y trouvait encore ? Si elle y était, ils ne devraient pas avoir de problème à la localiser et à mettre la main dessus… Ainsi, même si elle refusait de collaborer, ils disposeraient d'un moyen de pression sur elle pour la convaincre…

Mais est-ce que cela ne reviendrait pas à agir comme le faisait leurs ennemis ? Les paroles de la scientifique lui revinrent en mémoire et il ressentit une pointe d'irritation à la pensée qu'elle avait réussi à éveiller un semblant de doute chez lui.

Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre les raisons qui poussaient les criminels qu'il traquait à agir comme ils le faisaient… qu'ils s'agisse de tueurs en série ou de membres du syndicat…

Contrairement à la majorité de ses collègues, il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'essayer de percer à jour les motivations profondes et la vision du monde d'un criminel… C'était une perte de temps qui ne les entraînait généralement nulle part, si ce n'est sur des fausses pistes…

La situation l'amenait à réviser son jugement, il devait essayer de la comprendre s'il voulait arriver à la convaincre de le libérer… Peut-être même devrait-il faire semblant de partager ses opinions… Si c'était nécessaire, il était même prêt à lui déclarer qu'il rejoindrait le syndicat.

Non… Elle se méfierait, et de toutes façon, ce serait sans doute la meilleure façon de se l'aliéner, vu le peu d'affection qu'elle semblait porter à ses collègues…

Pour le moment, la meilleure solution semblait être de la convaincre qu'elle aurait plus de chance de protéger sa sœur en leur faisant confiance. A partir de là, elle accepterait de le libérer et il pourrait essayer de les sortir de ce trou à rat…

Cela était loin d'être facile, le mieux pour le moment était de prendre un peu de repos lui aussi… Il devrait être en pleine possession de ses moyens quand elle s'éveillerait enfin.

----:----

Le nuage de fumée dans lequel il s'avançait à tâtons, accroché au bras de son collègue, était aussi noir que les vêtements de ceux qu'ils étaient venus débusquer jusque dans leur tanière…

Le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus sentir, dans quelques minutes, ils n'auraient plus la force de rester conscient…

« Lâche-moi, Markowitz. Je ne fais que te ralentir, si ça continue, tout ce que tu obtiendras avec tes efforts… c'est de crever avec celui que tu essayes vainement de sauver »

« La ferme, Shu… Je t'ai promis que tu quitterais ce bâtiment en vie… Si je n'ai pas été fouttu de presser cette maudite détente au bon moment, il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir des suites de la blessure que tu as ramassée à cause de mes stupides hésitations… »

Akai tourna faiblement la tête vers celui qui le soutenait, visiblement, il était aussi mal en point que lui… Dans quelques minutes il finirait inconscient sur le sol avec lui.

« Regarde-toi… Tu as autant de mal que moi à tenir debout alors qu'est ce que ce sera si tu continues de traîner un poids mort… »

Son co-équipier soupira, avant d'obtempérer.

« Tu te décides enfin à être raisonnable… »

Pour toutes réponses, celui qui l'avait déposé à terre sortit son arme de service de son holster.

« Tu vois, Shu… J'ai peut-être été incapable de m'en servir contre le fumier qui t'a fait un carton dessus… Mais je peux encore le faire sur l'imbécile qui est aussi responsable de ton état que lui. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'agent du FBI colla le canon de son revolver contre son bras droit et pressa fermement la détente.

Il ne poussa pas un cri lorsque la balle qu'il avait tiré transperça sa propre chair. Sans laisser un seul trait de son visage se crisper sous la souffrance, il noua en un tour de main un garrot autour de son bras avant d'empoigner de nouveau son collègue.

« Idiot, il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé de te coller une balle parce que tu n'en as reçu aucune au cours de cette mission ratée… »

« C'est le seul moyen que j'avait à ma disposition pour être sûr de rester éveillé jusqu'au bout… Maintenant tais-toi, et laisse moi essayer de trouver la sortie de ce cloaque, avant que les flammes que notre proie a allumé pour couvrir sa fuite ne nous rejoignent… »

----:----

La première chose qu'il sentit quand il sortit de son rêve était que l'odeur de souffre de la fumée âcre de l'incendie avait laissé la place à un doux parfum… Celui des fleurs de Camélias…

La seconde chose fût le contact soyeux des mèches de cheveux écarlate qui caressait doucement sa joue…

La troisième fût la sensation glaciale qu'il sentit à l'arrière de son crâne. Visiblement, elle était en train de désinfecter sa plaie à nouveau.

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton nom… »

« A quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien te servir ? Dans quelques heures, nous serons morts tout les deux… »

Les lèvres d'Akai se plissèrent en un sourire moqueur, dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir dans sa position.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre la peine de me soigner ? »

Elle resta silencieuse et appliqua un nouveau pansement sur la plaie.

« Sherry… »

Prononcé par cette douce voix mélodieuse, bien que monocorde, le nom de l'alcool devenait étrangement poétique.

« Pas celui là… Ton vrai nom… »

« Pour que tu puisses me retrouver, ou pire, retrouver ma sœur, si jamais nous sortons d'ici vivant ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais persuadé que nous n'avions aucune chance de le faire ? »

« Une scientifique ne doit négliger aucun paramètre, aussi négligeable soit-il, qui puisse troubler le bon déroulement de son expérience… »

Sur ses mots, elle se releva avant de s'éloigner. Le prisonnier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, rien n'avait changé dans la pièce, si ce n'est qu'elle avait emporté ailleurs le cadavre de sa dernière victime.

« Tu ne me demandes même pas mon nom ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais amusée à donner des noms à mes rats de laboratoires… Ils n'en ont pas besoin… »

Elle n'avait même pas utilisé de ton sarcastique pour prononcer ces mots, ce n'était pas une moquerie destinée à rabaisser son prisonnier, elle semblait vraiment le considérer ainsi.

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un rat ? »

« C'est ce que nous sommes tout les deux… De petits charognards vêtus de noir qui prospèrent parmi les cadavres et qui se dissimulent dans l'ombre… Si la métaphore ne te convient pas, je peux nous comparer à des corbeaux, cela te convient mieux ? »

L'agent du FBI lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu as pris la peine de me soigner à plusieurs reprises ? En règle générale, on s'arrange pour laisser la vermine agoniser parmi les ordures… »

« Je me dois de maintenir mes rats de laboratoires en pleine santé. S'ils venaient à mourir à cause de ma négligence, cela fausserait totalement les données que je collecte sur les toxines que je leur injecte. »

Akai contempla d'un regard inquiet la multitude de produits chimiques qui les environnait. Etait-ce une simple métaphore ou le considérait-elle réellement comme un de ses rats de laboratoire ?

« Tu pousses la conscience professionnelle très loin, je trouve… Tes employeurs ne pourront pas profiter des données que tu accumulerais avec moi, tu sais… »

« Aucune importance… Pour une fois, c'est uniquement pour moi que je procède à une expérience. Je suis une scientifique, en tant que telle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir en apprendre toujours plus sur ce qui m'entoure… Tu ne serais pas trop réticent si je te demandais de m'aider à satisfaire ma curiosité ? Non, je ne pense pas que tu le serais… »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du prisonnier de la chimiste quand elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire gourmand.

Bien, il savait déjà que sa vie était entre les mains d'une suicidaire, maintenant il devait accepter aussi le fait qu'il s'agissait également d'une psychopathe de première catégorie.

Mais elle faisait partie de l'organisation, alors de quoi devait-il s'étonner ?

La première chose à garder en tête était de ne surtout pas montrer sa peur. Aussi s'efforça-t-il de demeurer impassible face au regard de prédateur qui l'examinait.

« Donner son corps à la science, je suppose que je ne pourrait pas rêver d'une fin plus approprié… Et sur quoi portera l'expérience ? »

« Je voudrais observer une espèce de rats différentes de celle que j'ai toujours fréquenté jusque là. Voir quels sont les différences, mais aussi les points communs, entre toi et mes congénères, ce genre de chose… »

L'agent du FBI serra les poings dans son dos pour évacuer la tension qui le saisissait et qui allait en s 'accroissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

A présent elle était penchée vers lui au point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres… Il était également on ne peut mieux placé pour voir la lueur d'amusement qui dansait au fond des deux orbes d'un bleu azur qui semblaient sonder son âme.

« L'organisation m'as pris en charge depuis la mort de mes parents… En dehors de ma sœur, c'est la seule famille que j'ai jamais eu, tu sais… Je n'ai donc pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Dès mon plus jeune âge, ils me voyaient avant tout comme un outil qui leur serait utile pour la réalisation de leurs futurs plans… Contrairement aux autres enfants, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'amuser en toute innocence… Jamais…Et tu vois, j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu avant de mourir… »

Bien qu'aucun de ses traits ne remua, Akai avala péniblement sa salive.

Au cours d'une de ses enquêtes, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer une gamine s'amuser avec une mouche qu'elle venait d'attraper… Il avait eu un regard blasé quand il avait vu le sadisme et la cruauté imaginative dont une simple enfant pouvait être capable vis-à-vis du misérable insecte qui était tombé entre ses petits doigts potelées.

La gamine qui lui faisait face avait été élevée la majeure partie de sa vie au sein d'une organisation qui avait moins de considération pour la vie humaine qu'une enfant pouvait en avoir pour celle d'un insecte… Et de par la profession qu'ils lui avaient attribués, il n'était peut-être pas le premier infortunée qu'elle allait réduire à de la chair à scalpel…

Oui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur l'instrument chirurgical qu'elle tenait en main… Ni sur l'expression innocente de son visage…

La même expression innocente que celle de cette gamine, l'autre jour… L'innocence de la cruauté…

Elle surprit son regard qui s'était attardé sur ce qu'elle tenait en main.

« Oh ça ? Rassure-toi, il est un peu trop tôt pour que j'en fasse usage…Toutes les conditions ne sont pas encore réunies… »

Levant son autre main, elle porta à la hauteur des yeux de sa victime la seringue qu'elle y retenait.

« Et n'aie aucune inquiétude… Le contenue de cette seringue occasionne dans l'organisme des effets moins…incurables que ceux qu'a provoqué chez ton collègue ce que je lui ai injecté… »

Le visage de l'agent du FBI se crispa légèrement quand il sentit l'aiguille lui transperçait une veine du bras.

Mais bizarrement, il eût à peine le temps de ressentir de la peur… En fait, il n'eût guère le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit… L'effet de la piqûre était réellement foudroyant…

----:----

Les deux agents fédéraux respirèrent à pleins poumons quand ils eurent enfin réussis à s'extirper du brouillard dans lequel ils avaient errées pendant une éternité avant de déboucher à l'air libre. Leur répit fût de courte durée…

Le sourire moqueur du visage qui leur faisait à présent face, les vêtements noirs qui dissimulait son corps, les long cheveux blonds qui flottait librement au vent…

En un instant, tout ces éléments disparates se rassemblèrent pour former la même créature de cauchemar qui avait manqué de peu de les envoyer dans l'autre monde…Et qui, à en juger par la lueur de satisfaction qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle pointait son revolver vers ses deux victimes, semblait bien déterminé à corriger son erreur…

Markowitz tira brusquement son collègue en arrière, pas suffisamment vite hélas pour lui éviter de sentir, pour la seconde fois dans la journée, une balle émerger du canon du même revolver pour transpercer sa chair.

« Tireur du dimanche… Pas fichu de descendre proprement sa cible en un seul tir… »

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es… Cette ordure sait très bien se servir de son arme…Tu le sais aussi bien, sinon mieux que moi. Les deux balles que tu as reçues n'étaient pas destinées à te tuer mais à te faire souffrir… »

« Elles remplissent parfaitement leur office dans ce cas, je peux te le garantir… Comment allons nous pouvoir nous en tirer maintenant ? Cette fois, plus moyen de reculer, il n'y a qu'une seule sortie, et elle est foutrement bien gardée… »

Le co-équipier d'Akai le regarda avec un air déterminé.

« Shu, tu n'es pas en état de lui servir de stand de tir plus longtemps… Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire, restes ici à l'abri pendant que je tente une sortie… Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais réussie à l'attirer loin d'ici suffisamment longtemps pour que les renforts nous rejoignent… »

Markowitz sentit la main de son partenaire agripper fermement la sienne.

« Tu n'es pas capable de lui faire face, et tu le sait très bien… »

« Tu me prends pour un bleu ? »

« La pire des bleusailles aurait plus de chance que toi contre cette ordure puisqu'elle serait capable de lui tirer dessus avant qu'elle ne le fasse… »

L'agent du FBI baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit sa vieille blessure se rouvrir une fois de plus.

« Tant pis… Tôt ou tard, je devrais me débarrasser de ce handicap, et c'est la meilleure occasion d 'y arriver. Je t'ai fourré dans ce pétrin, c'est à moi de t'en tirer, même si je dois en crever. »

Akai affermit son étreinte.

« Tu n'es pas assez bête pour jouer les héros, ne commences pas à l'être maintenant… »

« Et toi, tu n'es pas en état de m'empêcher d'être bête. Si jamais je ne m'en sors pas et que tu retrouves de nouveau face à notre chère « petite amie », arranges-lui la figure à coup de chevrotine de ma part avant de lui passer les menottes… »

Après s'être dégagé de la poigne de son collègue d'un geste, Markowitz dégaina son arme avant de se précipiter hors de l'abri que leur fournissait le mur.

Sombrant petit à petit dans l'inconscience, Akai entendit, comme dans un rêve, l'échange de coups de feu qui retentissait à quelques mètres de lui, suivi des bruits d'une poursuite sur le bitume entre son partenaire et leur proie, qui avait échangé son rôle avec son chasseur avec un plaisir non dissimulé…

« Idiot… »

----:----

Quittant de nouveau le monde angoissant des rêves pour faire face à celui, non moins terrifiant, de la réalité, le collègue du disparu porta la main à son front que la sueur avait rendu humide…avant de se demander comment il pouvait en être capable alors que son bras était censé être toujours prisonnier des menottes…

Qu'est ce que cette folle lui avait administré ?

Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, il pu constater avec soulagement que son corps ne souffrait d'aucune difformité qui aurait pu lui permettre de glisser sa main hors du cercle d'acier…

En fait, sa situation n'avait pas évolué d'un iota depuis la dernière fois, à l'exception d'un petit détail qui avait son importance…

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul de ses poignets qui était prisonnier de ses propres menottes…dont l'autre extrémité était refermé autour du même tuyau derrière lequel leur chaîne avait été passé tout à l'heure.

Le parfum reconnaissable entre mille de la scientifique signala sa présence avant même le petit toussotement qu'elle émit pour lui faire tourner la tête de son côté.

« Enfin réveillé, mon petit rat ? Tu as mis deux minutes de plus que mes estimations à sortir de ta torpeur. »

« Navré de t'avoir fait attendre, mon cœur… »

Akai secoua légèrement sa main prisonnière devant le regard blasé de sa nouvelle « petite amie ».

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer… »

« J'avais besoin de modifier un peu les paramètres de l'aire d'expérience pour apprécier les réactions de mon cobaye aux différents stimuli auxquels je vais l'exposer… »

Elle tenait entre ses mains l'arme de service de son prisonnier.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition… J'hésite à l'accepter finalement… »

L'interlocuteur de la chimiste lui adressa un sourire cynique.

« Ravi de l'apprendre, mais dans ce cas, ma belle, il ne fallait pas te contenter de me détacher une seule main… »

« J'ai dit que j'hésitait encore… Je dois d'abord m'assurer que je peux réellement te faire confiance. Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne profiteras pas de la situation si je te libère? »

Son regard était on ne peux plus sérieux tandis qu'elle l'examinait.

« Parole de scout, tu n'aurais rien à craindre de moi… »

La plaisanterie fut loin d'arracher ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Essaye de me comprendre. Est-ce que je serais ta protégée…ou ta prisonnière si nous sortons d'ici ensemble ? Ce n'est pas seulement de l'organisation que tu devrais me protéger, mais aussi de tes collègues… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais aucune différence entre le FBI et ceux qui me maintiennent en leur pouvoir. Et je sais très bien ce que mes collègues font subir à leurs prisonniers… Lors d'une séance de torture, je préfère me trouver du bon côté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ni de moi, ni de mes collègues. Notre travail est de protéger les victimes des criminels pas d'en faire les nôtres… »

Elle s'accroupit devant son prisonnier en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Mais j'ai longtemps fait partie de ceux que vous exterminez sans la moindre pitié quand ils refusent de se rendre, non ? J'ai de fortes raisons de penser que la première chose que vous ferez quand je serais entre vos mains sera de me faire subir un interrogatoire pour m'arracher tous les secrets du syndicat… La perspective d'être traitée sans la moindre once d'humanité par des monstres qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux que j'ai fui n'est pas des plus plaisante… »

Bon, il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait passé sa vie entière auprès d'eux, il était évident qu'ils avaient tout fait pour qu'elle ait l'image la plus négative possible de ceux qu'on lui apprenait à fuir…

« Nous nous comportons toujours comme de parfait gentleman, auprès des témoins comme auprès des prisonnières. »

« Tu sais, ils m'ont forcé plusieurs fois à leur servir d'assistante durant leur séances d'interrogatoires… Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du dégoût qu'on peut ressentir quand on est obligé d'employer les connaissances durement acquises à l'université de médecine de cette façon ? Déterminer si quelqu'un est encore en état de subir d'autres tortures ou s'ils doivent attendre encore un peu avant de continuer… Même les rats ne font pas preuve d'autant de cruauté envers leur semblable, et pour autant que je sache les membres de l'organisation comme ceux du FBI sont des êtres humains… Pourquoi les uns devraient-ils être meilleurs que les autres, dis le moi ? »

Il n'avait qu'à tendre légèrement la main pour récupérer son arme. Après réflexion, il décida qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas prendre le risque de perdre le peu de chance qu'il avait d'obtenir sa confiance.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour t'en convaincre ? »

Elle réajusta un de ses mèches écarlates en approchant son visage du sien.

« Pour commencer, promets-moi que tu sera avec moi jusqu'au bout… Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonne à tes collègues, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… »

« Cela devrait pouvoir s'envisager sans trop de problèmes… »

L'agent fédéral sentit le contact glacial d'une lame d'acier sur sa gorge. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'elle était en train de promener doucement la lame de son scalpel sur son cou.

« Mais d'abord, prouve-moi que tu peux me faire confiance, et du même coup que je peux te faire confiance… Vois-tu, tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je ne connais que trop bien… D'ailleurs, tu l'as peut-être croisé dans les couloirs de ce laboratoire avant de me rencontrer… »

Rester calme… Surtout rester calme… Et d'abord, essayer de lever un doute insidieux que ses paroles venaient de faire naître.

« S'il te plaît… Dis moi que ce n'est pas un p… de barjo avec un chapeau noir, des cheveux blonds aussi long que les miens et un regard dénué de toutes trace de compassion… »

« Je vois que tu connaît Gin… Oui, c'est bien lui. »

Gin… C'était donc son nom de code.

« Oui, on peut dire que j'ai eu la malchance d'avoir déjà croisé sa route… »

« Depuis plusieurs mois, il a eu la gentillesse d'être mon instructeur, et j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à lui… »

Splendide, la situation était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer… Bon, hors de question qu'il se laisse gentiment trucider par la petite étudiante zélée de son pire ennemi. Essayer d'acquérir sa confiance venait d'être décalé d'un cran dans l'ordre de ses priorités, l'essentiel pour le moment était de la neutraliser.

Dès l'instant où elle éloigna cette maudite lame de son cou, le corps de l'agent du FBI se détendit comme un ressort. En un éclair, il l'avait repoussé à plusieurs mètres de lui, non sans lui avoir arraché sa propre arme des mains au passage. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour se relever et lui enfoncer ce scalpel dans la gorge, s'il se servait de son arme pour briser la chaîne des menottes, il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de la pointer vers elle pour la tenir en respect ensuite… Ne valait-il mieux pas loger une balle dans le bras de la scientifique pour la neutraliser et ensuite se débarrasser de ses menottes ?

Il avait tout juste une courte seconde pour prendre sa décision, aussi ne perdit-il pas de temps…

Malheureusement pour lui, une surprise on ne peut plus désagréable anéantit en un instant sa tentative de fuite…

La seule chose qui émergea du canon de son arme quand il en pressa la détente fût un faible déclic… Pas de détonation, pas de nuage de fumée, pas de secousse sous l'effet du recul…Rien…

Elle avait retiré les cartouches ? Non, un simple coup d'œil dans le magasin lui montra qu'il est toujours rempli, alors comment ?

Il se tourna vers elle. La scientifique, sans prêter la moindre attention à son prisonnier, était tranquillement en train de souffler sur ses doigts, pour en faire s'envoler les rognures d'ongles que la minuscule lime qui était dans sa main avait laissé sur son passage…

Baissant les yeux vers le chien du revolver, Akai comprit instantanément…

« Tu avais limé le goujon… »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je devais m'assurer que ma petite expérience ne se retournerait pas contre moi. En tout cas, elle me semble concluante… Tu ne me fais visiblement pas confiance… »

L'agent du FBI eût un rictus narquois.

« La plupart des gens ont tendance à devenir paranoïaque quand on leur caresse la gorge avec la lame d'un scalpel...»

« C'est un paramètre que je prend en compte… je vais aussi garder à l'esprit que tu as tiré sur la chaîne des menottes au lieu de pointer ton arme vers celle qui avait toute les chances d'en profiter pour te tuer… Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je décide de te confier ma vie, et celle de ma sœur… »

Elle tira un chariot ver l'agent du FBI avant de mettre sous tension l'appareil qu'elle y avait installé.

« Est-ce que tu sais quel est la principale force qui fait se mouvoir les êtres humains ? L'électricité… Notre conscience n'est rien d 'autres que le résultat de l'électricité stimulant les synapses de notre cerveau, et ce sont les impulsions électriques qui parcourent nos nerfs qui nous permettent de ressentir de la souffrance, et par là même, de comprendre quel sont les être ou les objets de notre environnement qui représentent un danger pour nous… Au cours de ma formation au sein de l'organisation, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre que le corps humain pouvait être un conducteur électrique assez efficace… »

Rapprochant l'un de l'autre les deux fiches métalliques qui pendait au bout des câbles qu'elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains, elle observa attentivement la réaction de son prisonnier face à l'étincelle qu'elle suscita ainsi.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à tout pour gagner ta liberté, mon petit rat ? »

Akai s'efforça de dissimuler ses appréhensions derrière un sourire moqueur.

« Il y a des limites, tout de même… »

« Nous allons voir ça… Voilà la clé des menottes… »

Les yeux de l'agent du FBI suivaient les lentes oscillations de la clé qui pendait au bout de la ficelle enroulé autour des doigts de la chimiste.

Satisfaite d'avoir capté l'attention de son cobaye, elle se passa la ficelle autour du cou avant de faire tourner autour de ses doigt son nouveau pendentif.

« Si tu veux cette clé, il faudra soit me l'arracher, soit me convaincre de te la donner… Quelle solution préfère-tu ? »

« La seconde me conviendrait mieux… »

Les lèvres de la chimiste se plissèrent en un sourire sarcastique.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne… Qui te dit que je vais consentir à te la donner ? Est-ce que tu vas prendre le risque de t'en tenir à ce choix ? Nous allons le voir très vite… »

S'emparant d'un boîtier de commande, qui pendait au bout d'un câble relié à l'appareil électrique, elle en pressa doucement l'unique interrupteur.

« Ce commutateur peut te permettre de mettre le générateur électrique sous tension ou au contraire de le laisser éteint… »

Elle posa le boîtier à terre avant de le faire glisser vers son prisonnier, qui le ramassa avec un air légèrement intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, la chimiste referma autour d'un de ses doigts l'une des deux pinces métalliques qu'elle avait fait entrer en contact, avant de faire de même avec l'autre.

« Si tu veux t'emparer de la clé, c'est on ne peux plus simple, tu n'as qu'à presser ce bouton… Tu vois, je te fais confiance au point de placer ma vie, littéralement entre tes mains. Prouve-moi que j'ai eu raison de le faire… »

L'agent du FBI évalua rapidement la situation. Ce n'était pas du bluff, cette fois, il avait réellement vu l'appareil se mettre hors tension quand elle avait enclenché le boîtier.

C'était avec ses propres menottes qu'elle l'avait emprisonné, il pouvait donc être certain que c'était bien la bonne clé qui pendait autour de son cou.

Etant donné la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait de lui, il n'aurait aucun mal à mettre la main sur la clé après avoir pressé ce bouton…

Etait-elle encore plus folle qu'il ne l'avait crû ? Elle venait pratiquement d'inverser le rapport de force entre eux comme si de rien n'était… Et il n'y avait aucune appréhension sur son visage tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment sa décision… Juste une expression amusée devant ses hésitations…

C'était avant tout pour avoir une chance de se libérer qu'il lui avait faite cette proposition… Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire, pourquoi hésiter ?

Qu'elle les lui donne comme témoin sous protection ou comme prisonnière, les informations qu'elle détenait sur le syndicat ne changeraient pas d'un iota...

Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de presser ce maudit bouton, alors qu'est ce qu'il attendait ?

« Gin n'aurait pas hésité, lui… »

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu et lui avouer indirectement qu'elle avait eu raison de mettre le FBI et l'organisation sur le même plan ? Il se fichait de la convaincre, et il se moquait bien de la laisser remporter la victoire dans ce jeu stupide… L'essentiel pour lui était de détruire cette maudite organisation…

Et tous les moyens étaient bons pour cela…ou presque…

« Combien de temps cette comédie va-t-elle durer ? »

« Mais c'est uniquement à toi de le décider… Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment tout le temps d'attendre, tu sais… »

Ce n'était pas son cas, s'il laissait trop de temps s'écouler, il perdrait son unique chance de sortir d'ici…

« Pas moi… Alors, je sens que je vais tirer le rideau sur ce spectacle ridicule… et tout de suite… »

Elle ferma les yeux, anticipant avec calme ce qui allait se passer… Et qui n'arriva jamais…

L'agent du FBI avait fracassé le boîtier de commande sur le sol d'un geste brusque.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai choisi dès le départ la seconde solution… »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'étonnement dans son regard tandis qu'elle retirait d'un geste indifférent les pinces métalliques de ses doigts.

« Et je t'ai prévenu qu'elle pouvait très bien ne pas être la bonne… Cela ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'ai jamais voulu te remettre cette clé ? Peut-être bien que tu as réagi exactement de la manière que j'avait prévu…et que tu le regretteras… »

« Tu as pris un sacré risque, ma belle… Alors laisse-moi en faire autant… Je suis joueur à mes heures perdues, et aujourd'hui, je me sens d'humeur à tout miser sur un coup de dé… »

Elle soupira.

« Si les gens prenaient un tant soit peu la peine de potasser le calcul des probabilités, les casinos ne gâcheraient plus la vie des naïfs désespérés…et les idiots dans ton genre ne finiraient pas leur vie au fond d'un cloaque comme celui-ci… Les chances pour que je te libère sont quasi-nulles… »

« Joli face de poker… Mais à mon avis, c'est du bluff… »

Akai affronta tranquillement d'un regard sûr de lui les yeux dénués d'émotion de la scientifique.

Le duel silencieux se poursuivit durant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne montre à l'autre qu'il avait décidé de capituler devant lui.

« J'ai abattu mon jeu, est ce que tu va en faire autant, ou est ce que tu préfère te coucher ? »

Poussant un soupir, elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Loin de perdre son sang froid, l'agent du FBI ne détacha pas ses yeux de la chimiste.

« Tu sais, de nous deux, c'est toi qui y perdrait le plus… »

Le silence fût la seule chose qui accueillit ses derniers mots. Fermant doucement les yeux, Akai crispa légèrement le poing qui avait détruit sa seule chance de s'en tirer, maudissant sa bêtise aussi bien que celle de la scientifique.

« Je t'ai pourtant montré que tu pouvait me faire confiance, non ? Et j'ai même essayé de te rendre la pareille… Remarque, même un bleu n'aurait pas fait cette bêtise, il faut croire que tu avait raison, je suit trop incompétent pour te protéger de tes collègues. »

Sentant les doux effluves d'un certain parfum lui effleurer les narines, il ouvrît les yeux…pour faire face à ceux de la chimiste accroupi devant lui.

Il lui suffisait d'étendre la main pour s'emparer de cette clé… Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter… Mais il la garda entre ses doigts sans faire mine de vouloir s'en servir.

« On hésite à récupérer ses gains ? »

L'agent du FBI répondit à la question de la scientifique par un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu… Si tu as vraiment choisi de me faire confiance pour te protéger, utilise toi-même cette clé… »

Sur ces mots, il relâcha pour la seconde fois le seul moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition pour se libérer.

Faisant osciller son pendentif entre ses doigts, elle contempla impassible le lent mouvement hypnotique de la clé…

Délaissant son visage narquois au profit d'une expression soulagée quand il entendit le déclic de la serrure qui s'ouvrait enfin, il frotta son poignet enfin libre de ses mouvements de nouveau.

Après s'être dégourdi les jambes en parcourant la pièce pour soulager les crampes qui avaient commencé à les envahir, il se tourna vers celle qui l'avait libéré.

« Je suppose que l'expérience se termine sur un bilan positif… Tu sais maintenant que je suis digne de ta confiance… »

« Pas tout à fait… Il me reste une dernière expérience à tenter pour m'en assurer… »

« C'est un peu tard maintenant que je ne suit plus sous ton emprise, non ? »

Impassible, elle baissa les yeux vers sa montre électronique.

« Tu es naïf… Est-ce que tu as oublié quel était le type de recherche que je menais pour l'organisation ? Dans quelques dizaines de minutes tout au plus, tu vas t'en rappeler de façon douloureuse… »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de l'agent du FBI.

« La seringue… »

« Exactement… Si on ne t'administre pas un antidote approprié, tu mourras d'une manière beaucoup moins douce que ton collègue… »

Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu oublier à qui il avait affaire ?

« Et est-ce que tu va avoir la gentillesse de me dire où se trouve cet antidote ? »

« Nul part… Je ne l'ai pas encore préparé… Et je ne le ferais, et je ne te l'injecterais qu'une seule minute avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour te sauver… Evidemment, il se peut que je m'y prenne une seconde de trop après l'échéance fatale, que je me sois trompé dans mes estimations…ou tout simplement que je décide de ne jamais le préparer pour toi… Mais, tu as bien choisi de me faire confiance, non ? »

Se dirigeant calmement vers la chimiste, il l'agrippa fermement par les épaules en la fixant d'un regard où toute traces d'amusement avaient disparu.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, et je n'ai pas envie de mourir parce que tu es trop bête pour le comprendre… »

« Tu penses que je fait cela pour m'amuser ? Mais qui me dit que tu n'en feras pas autant avec moi lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici, si c'est possible ? Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne me livreras pas à tes collègues, menottes aux poignets, en leur laissant le soin de procéder à la sale besogne avec moi ? Cela me paraît être la moindre des choses que tu prennes autant de risques que tu m'en fais prendre… »

Il renforça son étreinte sur ses épaules pour la forcer à revenir à la réalité.

« Autant de risques ? Même si je te trahissais, tu ne risquerais pas d'en mourir de manière aussi lente que douloureuse!»

« La chaise électrique ou la chambre à gaz, ce ne sont pas ce que j'appellerait des manière douces et indolores de quitter ce monde, et pourtant c'est ce que je subirais si tu me livre à tes collègues en tant que prisonnière, non ? A moins que mes propres collègues ne vous épargne cet effort en m'éliminant pour me faire taire… »

« Même si mes supérieurs refusent de te laisser rentrer dans le programme de protection des témoins, et je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, si tu collabore avec nous, tu éviteras la peine de mort… »

Elle eût un sourire ironique.

« Oh ? Alors au lieu de se prolonger durant de longues minutes, mon agonie se prolongera durant de longues années dans un pénitencier ? Confiance contre confiance, mon petit rat… Je préférerais éviter de me précipiter entre les griffes de quelqu'un qui ne vaut pas mieux que Gin, et d'entraîner ma sœur dans ma chute… »

La comparaison dont il venait de faire l'objet acheva de mettre Akai hors de lui.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre de me donner cet antidote tout de suite ? »

Le ton avec lequel il avait murmuré ces mots indiquait clairement qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas envisager la possibilité qu'elle puisse refuses d'obtempérer à sa requête.

« Tu sais, en général, quand on veux convaincre une femme de vous accorder ses faveurs, on s'y prend de manière beaucoup plus douce… »

« Est-ce que je doit t'apprendre que certains hommes préfèrent leur arracher leurs faveurs plutôt d'attendre qu'elles se décident à les leur offrir ? »

Il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle.

Sa prisonnière ne perdit pas le moins du monde son sang froid, bien au contraire la lueur de défi qui illuminait ses yeux gagna en intensité tandis que son sourire sarcastique s'élargissait légèrement. La colère d'Akai s'accroissait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait ce regard s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de son âme, comme pour le mettre au défi de mettre ses propres menaces à exécutions. Plus le temps passait et plus il brûlait d'envie d'inverser les rôles une bonne fois pour toute avec elle, de lui arracher ce masque méprisant et glacial…

Il s'était soumis à ses caprices suffisamment longtemps, le moment était venu de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plierait jamais devant aucun des membres de l'organisation.

Le baiser qu'il lui arracha fût tout sauf chaste, il voulait l'ébranler, la forcer à se comporter devant lui comme une humaine et non pas un rouage de cette machine impitoyable qui essayait de le broyer depuis tant d'années.

Maintenant, ils allaient tous comprendre qu'un simple grain de sable pouvait suffit à interrompre le mouvement des engrenages de la plus puissante et implacable des mécanique, elle tout particulièrement allait le comprendre…

Elle fût loin de réagir à son geste de la manière glaciale et indifférente qui lui était habituelle, mais elle fût loin également de lui donner l'impression de capituler… Bien au contraire, il sentait qu'elle essayait de le prendre à son propre piège.

Se dégageant du contact de ses lèvres, il descendit le long de son cou, en promenant les siennes sur cette peau d'une blancheur immaculée… Cette peau si douce, la douce odeur de Camélias dont elle était imprégnée renforçait ses ardeurs.

S'il se fiait au gémissement qu'elle venait de pousser, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme face à ses assauts. Bien, autant continuer sur sa lancée dans ce cas.

Accentuant la pression sur ses épaules, il la força à s'asseoir sur le matelas qui était étendue devant eux. La caresse de ses cheveux sur ses mains tandis qu'elle dressait petit à petit la tête en arrière, ce léger frisson qu'il ressentait en continuant d'explorer son cou, tout indiquait que la glace était en train de fondre lentement mais inexorablement au feu qui le dévorait.

L'antidote, l'organisation, leur situation désespérée plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la surface du sol, tout cela lui était devenu brusquement indifférent… Mais pour autant, il aurait été hypocrite de prétendre que la passion avait pris le pas sur la raison chez lui à ce moment là, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

D'un seul geste, il la fit s'allonger sur le matelas avant de délaisser sa gorge pour poursuivre son exploration un peu plus bas… Il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis le second et le troisième… Au bout de quelques instants, ses mains n'eurent aucun problème à écarter les pans du rideau de soie violette.

Se retenant d'aller plus loin, il leva doucement les yeux sur le visage de sa captive… Il avait définitivement réussis à la forcer à se défaire de son masque…

Ce n'était plus de l'amusement, ni du défi qu'il lisait dans les deux orbes azurés qui le fixait, mais un mélange de désir…et de peur ?

L'agent du FBI s'interrompît brusquement.

« C'est la première fois que.. ? »

Elle détourna les yeux face à sa question, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle y réponde… Le rouge qui colorait à présent les joues dont le teint grisâtre venait de s'estomper était on ne peut plus explicite.

Relâchant son étreinte, Akai s'écarta doucement d'elle. Etrangement, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui ressentait le plus de honte face à la situation.

« Pardon… »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux durant une éternité avant qu'un murmure inaudible ne franchisse les lèvres tremblantes de la chimiste.

« J'ai menti, tu sais… Je ne t'aurais jamais préparé cet antidote… »

L'agent du FBI ne répondit pas, son sort lui était brusquement devenu indifférent sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

« …parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de poison dans cette seringue… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance de toutes façon… Maintenant, je sais que…que… »

Elle n'acheva jamais sa phrase et se tourna sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de son compagnon, que la stupéfaction avait ébranlé.

« …que tu as eu tort de me faire confiance, c'est cela ? »

La main d'Akai caressa doucement les boucles écarlates de ce visage silencieux, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'attarde sur le lobe de l'oreille qu'il venait de dégager ainsi… Plus particulièrement sur la série de cicatrices minuscules qui s'y trouvait. La trace d'une morsure, C'était bien des dents qui avaient laissées ses marques mais certainement pas des dents humaines, et les traces de brûlures autour des cicatrices…

Sentant son estomac se resserrer à la pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit, l'agent du FBI força la chimiste à tourner la tête pour lui montrer son autre oreille…qui portait des marques identiques.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il le savait très bien mais il faisait tout son possible pour écarter l'explication qui était venu tout naturellement à sa conscience.

« Les cours particuliers sur les propriétés du corps humain en tant que conducteur électrique… Gin est un professeur qui préfère les travaux pratiques aux exposés théoriques… »

Sa voix n'avait même pas frémie quand elle avait dit cela, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, on aurait pu croire qu'elle se contentait d 'évoquer ses années d'apprentissage à la faculté de médecine…

« Il t'as torturé parce que tu refusait d'obéir à ses ordres ? »

« Même pas… Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de le faire pour que je leur obéisse… En faisant cela, ils cherchaient simplement à me préparer à faire face aux interrogatoires du FBI si je venais à tomber entre leurs mains… »

Akai soupira, à présent, la méfiance de sa prisonnière tout comme son comportement fantasque semblait acquérir un semblant de logique... Une impitoyable logique…

« Ecoute, tu n'auras à subir aucun interrogatoire si nous sortons d'ici… Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas et que tu sois intégré au programme de protection des témoins sur le champ… J'ai le bras long au sein du FBI, je connais quelqu'un qui accepteras sans hésitation si je lui en fait la demande. Tu peux me… »

Lui faire confiance ? Il était préférable qu'il garde ses derniers mots pour lui vu ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je ne veux pas être sous la protection du FBI… »

« Nous te donnerons un nouveau nom, une nouvelle identité et nous ferons de même pour ta sœur, ils ne vous retrouveront jamais… »

« Ils nous retrouveront…Un jour ou l'autre. Cela leur prendra de semaines, des mois, peut-être des années mais ils finiront par le faire… Et en attendant ce jour, je devrais vivre dans la peur la plus atroce, une peur qui ne me quittera jamais tout à fait. Cela reviendrait à troquer ma prison pour une autre encore plus terrifiante… Autant que je reste sous l'aile du syndicat… »

L'agent du FBI la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, après tout ce qu'ils t'ont forcés à faire subir aux autres, tu préfères rester à leur côtés et tourner le dos à ta seule chance de leur échapper?»

« Tu sais, le pire dans l'interrogatoire « factice » qu'ils m'ont fait subir, ce n'était pas les décharges électriques… C'était les moments de répit où je devais attendre dans l'angoisse la prochaine… Et là, c'est un répit de plusieurs années que tu m'offres, est ce que tu comprends ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas… »

Une lueur déterminée brilla dans les yeux d'Akai tandis qu'il durcit son expression.

« Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter, je prendrais en charge moi-même tout les détails, personne d'autre que moi ne saura où vous retrouver, et je me tirerait une balle dans la tête plutôt que de tomber entre leurs mains et de tout leur révéler…»

La chimiste lui adressa un sourire désabusé mais qui exprimait plus de tristesse que de moquerie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais tout ça pour moi ? Je suis juste un pion dans cette lutte entre le FBI et l'organisation, chacun de vous me sacrifierait sans remords… Personne ne joue pour sauver ses pions mais pour écraser l'adversaire… Qu'est ce que je suit pour toi ? Dans le meilleur des cas, un témoin qui peut te permettre de les affaiblir… Tu n'as aucune raison de te sacrifier pour moi… Cesse de me prendre pour une idiote. »

Il soupira.

« Quand tu m'as libéré, je croyait que tu avait décidé d'accepter ma proposition mais…Tu n'as jamais envisagé sérieusement de le faire, non ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je…Et puis qu'est ce que cela peut bien faire ? Cela n'a aucune importance de toutes façons… »

La chimiste tressaillit quand elle sentit les bras d'Akai se refermer autour de sa taille dans une douce étreinte tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux quand il l'embrassa de nouveau, elle finit par les refermer jusqu'à ce que le tendre baiser prenne fin.

Cela ne s'était pas déroulé de cette façon la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire pour autant que le second baiser avait été moins intense que le premier, bien au contraire…

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit l'agent du FBI pousser plus loin ses caresses, il s'interrompît sur le champ…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'invite silencieusement à poursuivre en retirant d'elle-même sa blouse et sa chemise entrouverte…

Akai obtempéra à la requête implicite de la scientifique. Apparemment, le fait d'être sa prisonnière ne semblait plus la terrifier… Et c'était réciproque du côté de celui qui était redevenu en l'espace d'un instant son prisonnier…

----:----

Extirpant une cigarette du paquet qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, Akai la porta à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer et d'en tirer une longue bouffée…

Ces dernières heures ne lui avaient guère laissé l'occasion de s'appesantir sur son besoin de nicotine, et à présent que la tension qui s'était maintenu sur lui tout ce temps s'était relâchée, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de redonner à son corps une dose du poison qu'il lui réclamait.

Ayant très vite pris conscience de la gène de la jeune femme à sentir son regard se poser sur elle tandis qu'elle se présentait à lui plus vulnérable que jamais, sans aucune barrière à interposer entre elle et lui, il avait pudiquement détourné le regard avant de s'éloigner.

D'après le léger bruissement qu'il entendait dans son dos, elle était à présent en train de se rhabiller. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne se referme de nouveau sur elle-même, il le savait… Bientôt, la jeune fille timide qui s 'était donné à lui disparaîtrait pour laisser la place à la scientifique froide et implacable qui le scruterait avec un regard non plus attendrie mais inquisiteur.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, il finit par se retourner pour apercevoir une dernière fois son amante. Pour le moment, elle avait les yeux baissés sur la chemise qu'elle avait commencé à reboutonner.

Il laissa son regard se promener sur les formes de la chimiste tant qu'elles lui étaient encore visibles, elle était d 'une beauté à couper le souffle, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent qu'il la contemplait d'un regard plus serein.

Le teint pâle de sa peau lui évoquait un champ de neige, dans lequel il aurait aimé s'allonger une fois de plus… Le teint d'une recluse qui était resté emprisonnée toute sa vie…

« A te voir, on pourrait croire que tu es resté toute ta vie dans ce laboratoire… »

« C'est pratiquement le cas… Avant d'être en âge d'y travailler, j'ai passé ma vie dans les instituts gérés par l'organisation… Ils m'y maintenaient cloîtrée toute la journée pour que rien ne puisse me distraire de ce qu'ils essayaient de m'apprendre. Les rares fois où j'étais autorisé à sortir à l'air libre, le ciel était toujours gris et pluvieux. C'est ironique, pas vrai? Les seules fois où je l'ai vu ensoleillé, c'était quand je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec ma grande sœur. Mais ces moments là étaient rares…Trop rares… »

Elle avait fini d'enfiler sa blouse et levait à présent les yeux vers lui, en restant assise sur le matelas. Son regard avait perdu toute traces de chaleur, mais ce n'était plus du mépris et de la méfiance qui s'y reflétait… Plutôt des regrets et de la mélancolie…

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom…Ton vrai nom… »

« Shiho… »

L'agent du FBI murmura doucement le nom. Il avait une sonorité douce et mélodieuse… Oui, c'était un nom qui lui allait bien… Et il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était bien métisse d'origine japonaise.

« Tu ne connais pas non plus le mien… »

« Quel importance ? Même si nous sortons d'ici, nous ne nous reverrons plus… »

Il soupira en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête sans dire un mot.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi désespéré ? »

« Je ne suis pas naïve… Même si j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse où je me suis laissé allé à fermer les yeux, je savais dès le départ comment ça se finirait… Comment est ce que cela va se finir, maintenant… »

Elle tendit doucement ses poignets devant le regard interrogatif d'Akai.

« Je ne veux toujours pas rejoindre le programme de protection du FBI, et je suppose que tu ne peux pas laisser derrière toi un membre de l'organisation en liberté, alors… Fait ce que tu as à faire… »

L'agent du FBI soupira, même après ce qui s 'était passé, elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance… Il avait tout fait pour la convaincre qu'elle était plus qu'un témoin pour lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait ni à ses collègues, ni aux siens… En vain…

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Respecter sa décision et la laisser s'enfuir pour retourner auprès d'« eux » ?

Hors de question. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait subir, et ce qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui faire subir dans les années à venir…

Non, il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'autre se jeter dans leurs griffes… Il n'ajouterait pas une blessure supplémentaire à celle qui venait de se rouvrir aujourd'hui…

Elle pourrait le haïr tant qu'elle voudrait pour ça, il la sauverait, avec ou sans son accord.

La scientifique avait fermé les yeux, elle ne les rouvrit pas quand elle sentit la morsure glaciale de l'acier se refermant sur son poignet…

Akai ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle venait de se mettre à trembler légèrement. Est-ce que, contrairement à ce que ses paroles laissait présager, elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'il s'en irait en la laissant derrière elle ?

« C'est froid… Froid jusqu'au cœur… »

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux mais plus aucune trace d'émotion, aussi bien positive que négative ne pouvait s'y lire…

Sans chercher à se justifier ou à s'excuser pour son geste, il l'entraîna doucement mais fermement vers le tuyau métallique où elle l'avait attaché et y referma l'autre extrémité des menottes.

Il demeura aussi impassible qu'elle tandis qu'il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, pour partir à la recherche d'un moyen de les faire sortir de cette prison avant qu'elle ne soit trop tard pour le faire.

Mais il eût à peine parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres dans le long couloir qui s'étendait devant lui, qu'il finit par se raviser et retourner silencieusement devant la porte de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Jetant un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, il soupira en voyant sa prisonnière.

Elle s'était laissé tomber à genoux et avait commencé à sangloter doucement, en laissant sa main se balancer le long de la chaîne d'acier qui la retenait.

Parvenant à surmonter ses hésitations, il se retourna et reprît sa route avec un regard déterminé.

Il aurait tout le temps d'avoir des regrets quand il serait sorti d'ici, avec elle…

----:----

Retournant sur ses pas, Akai sentit la frustration lui faire crisper le poing, il avait exploré le dédale de couloirs de long en large, et il était maintenant forcé d'admettre que la chimiste n'avait pas exagéré.

Toutes les voies d'accès à l'extérieur étaient obstruées par des éboulements, et il aurait fallu des semaines entières pour les déblayer… Quant aux ascenseurs…

Même si le courant continuait de circuler pour le moment, ils étaient effectivement bloqués à la surface, en admettant qu'ils soient encore en état de fonctionner…

Ou du moins, ils l'étaient quand il les avait examiné…

L'un d'entre eux au moins était redescendu durant son exploration du laboratoire en ruine, et il était plus que douteux qu'il se soit ébranlé de sa propre volonté…

Les collègues d'un des deux prisonniers étaient revenus le secourir… Mais était-ce les siens ou…

Sortant son revolver de la poche de son manteau, il serra sa main fermement autour de sa crosse.

Il était hors d'usage, et la scientifique s'était débarrassée des armes de ses collègues bien avant de le libérer…

S'il s'agissait du FBI, cela ne poserait guère de problème, mais dans le cas contraire, le bluff serait-il suffisant ?

Il ne le serait jamais s'il avait affaire à l'ancien instructeur de sa prisonnière, il le savait…

Le bruit lointain d'un coup de feu mit fin à ses hésitations, il se précipita vers la pièce où se trouvait sa captive avant de se figer devant son seuil…

Elle était encore en vie, et ne portait aucune blessure… Mais celui qui avait pris doucement dans la sienne la main au bout de laquelle pendait la chaîne brisée des menottes, c'était…

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous attendions cette entrevue, les yeux dans les yeux, hein Akai ? »

Un sourire carnassier avait plissé les lèvres de l'agent fédéral tandis qu'il pointait son arme dans la direction d'un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Et comment… Mes mains en tremblent comme celles d'une jeune fille amoureuse… Ce rendez-vous tant attendu, il a enfin lieu, ma chère _petite amie_. »

L'étonnement fit hausser légèrement les sourcils de l'interlocuteur d'Akai.

« Petite amie ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que le japonais est parfois si ambigu… Tu voulais dire _vieil ennemi_, je suppose… »

Akai regarda discrètement autour de lui, en dehors de sa prisonnière et de son collègue, il n'y avait aucun autre membre de l'organisation avec eux.

« C'est très aimable à toi d'être venu seul… »

« Oh, je suis venu de ma propre initiative… Mes collègues ne me croyaient pas quand je leur disais qu'il y avait encore au moins deux rats coincés sous les décombres… Deux rats que je n'aurais laissé m'échapper pour rien au monde… »

« A bon chat, bon rat comme on dit… Pourquoi est ce que tu ne baisses pas gentiment le bras au bout duquel tu tiens ce revolver ? Ca me chagrinerait beaucoup que ton arrestation soit différée par ta mort… »

Il s'efforça de paraître d'or et déjà assuré de son triomphe…qui reposait entièrement entre les mains de celle qu'il avait trahie… Si jamais elle vendait la mèche, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Et de toutes façon, il n'y avait déjà peu de chance pour que son adversaire déclare forfait sans se battre.

Sous les yeux incrédules d'Akai, deux miracles se produisirent…

La scientifique ne lui rendit pas la monnaie de sa pièce…Et son collègue obtempéra à sa requête sans protester…

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de ta part… »

Sa remarque s'adressait à chacun de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Mon brave Shu, ce ne serait guère fair play de ma part de profiter de la situation… Tu n'es pas en position de force, alors quel serait l'intérêt d'en finir tout de suite ? »

Le visage d'Akai demeura impassible tandis qu'il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Est-ce que la chimiste l'avait déjà trahie quand il était rentré dans la pièce ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Shu… Nous savons, toi comme moi, que si tu avais pu vider le chargeur de ton arme sur moi, tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter et tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps avec tant de palabres… J'en déduis donc que, pour une raison ou une autre, tu es incapable de tirer… Aurait-tu vidé la totalité de ton chargeur lors de notre dernier affrontement ? »

« Ne prends pas tes phantasmes pour la réalité, Gin… »

L'assassin jeta un bref coup d'œil à la scientifique qu'il serrait contre lui.

« Ma brave petite étudiante t'as donné mon nom de code ? C'est bien aimable à elle, cela m'évite d'avoir à me présenter… Bien, qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Que nous continuions cette petite discussion ou que je te forces à admettre devant moi que tu es en train de bluffer ? »

Akai crispa sa main autour de la crosse de son revolver, cette ordure le tenait à sa merci, et il le savait. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire pour le moment était de l'amener à baisser sa garde, pour rétablir la situation en sa faveur.

« Une discussion autour des vieux souvenirs ? Pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Wallace ce jour là, tu serais bien aimable de me l'apprendre… »

« Wallace ? Oh tu parles de l'autre rat que tu avais abandonné derrière toi, la dernière fois que tu t'es précipité tête baissée dans la gueule du loup ? Je lui aie réglé son compte moi-même… Comme je l'aie fait avec toute la vermine qui a couvert ta fuite quelques heures plus tôt… »

La fureur fit plisser les yeux de l'agent du FBI tandis qu'il affrontait d'un visage impassible le regard amusée du tueur.

« Tant que nous en sommes à évoquer ce jour là… Est-ce que tu veux que je te parle aussi de ce qui est arrivée à ton co-équipier ? L'imbécile qui s'est stupidement sacrifié en se précipitant dans nos griffes pour te permettre de fuir… »

« Inutile… »

Relâchant son étreinte sur la chimiste pour s'allumer une cigarette, l'assassin souffla un nuage de fumée vers Akai avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Oui… Après tout, tu connais déjà la réponse… Bon, de quoi allons nous bien pouvoir parler dans ce cas ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentation pour ma collègue, à en juger par le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet quand je l'ai retrouvé, vous avez eu amplement le temps de devenir intimes… »

Les mots du tueur firent tressaillir légèrement le visage dénué d'émotion de sa collègue.

« Eh bien, Sherry ? J'ai l'impression que les rats ont bien dansée pendant que le chat n'était plus là… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu évites son regard comme ça ? »

Il força la scientifique à tourner ses yeux vers les siens.

« Sherry… Etant donné l'état dans lequel il t'a laissé, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu aies envisagé de nous trahir en nous vendant au FBI. Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Il t'a fait subir un interrogatoire…poussé ? Il a manqué de la courtoisie la plus élémentaires vis à vis d'une détenue placé sous sa garde, c'est cela ? »

Sa collègue resta impassible mais le léger tremblement qui l'avait agité parût suffisamment éloquent au tueur, qui pointa de nouveau son arme vers son vieil ennemi…

« Franchement, Shu… Je ne pensais pas que ma proie la plus intéressante pourrait tomber aussi bas… Tu me déçois beaucoup… »

L'assassin avait perdu son regard amusé, si Akai ne le connaissait pas un peu mieux, il aurait juré qu'il l'étreinte avec laquelle il serrait sa collègue contre lui était une manière de lui manifester sa compassion pour ce qu'elle avait subi…

Visiblement non, si on en jugeait au regard méfiant avec lequel il la scrutait en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

« Ou alors la victime s'est avéré consentante ? Le syndrome de Stockholm a ses limites quand même, ne me dis pas que… »

La pâleur cadavérique des joues de la jeune femme ainsi que le léger filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle les mordillait acheva de convaincre celui qui l'interrogeait.

« Alors c'est bien cela… Tu t'es ouverte à lui à ce point là, et lui… Ma pauvre, ce cadeau inestimable que tu lui as cédé, il l'a piétiné sous tes yeux avant de te passer les menottes… Tu as eu la faiblesse de lui faire confiance, et il en a profité sans la moindre vergogne… »

L'expression hilare de l'assassin contrastait de manière radicale avec le ton faussement compatissant de ses paroles.

« Sincèrement, Shu… je crois que ce coup là… Voir mon ennemi prendre la peine de prendre en charge lui-même l'éducation de mes collègues, c'est quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais attendu venant de toi. Je crois que cette petite leçon que tu lui as donnée la marquera de manière aussi indélébile que les miennes… Et ça, mon vieil ennemi, je ne t'en remercierait jamais assez… »

La scientifique était sur le point de défaillir dans les bras de son collègue, elle ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler son désespoir aux deux hommes qui l'avaient torturés, chacun à leur façon…

« Allons Sherry, reprends-toi… Pourquoi t'abaisser à verser des larmes devant lui alors qu'il y a tellement mieux à faire pour mettre fin à ton désespoir ?»

Prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il y plaça délicatement son revolver.

« Tu n'as jamais eu à tuer quelqu'un de tes propres mains, si je ne m'abuse… Eh bien, pourquoi s'en tenir à une seule première fois aujourd'hui ? Je suis certain que tu aimerais lui faire subir au moins une parcelle des souffrances qu'il t'a infligé, non ?

Elle regarda incrédule ses propres mains tandis que le tueur l'aidait à pointer son arme vers l'agent du FBI d'un geste paternel.

Le tremblement de ses mains cessa brusquement au moment où son regard se posa sur le cercle d'acier qui enserrait l'une d'elle… Un cercle au bout duquel un embryon de chaîne se balançait…

« Cela commence déjà à aller mieux… Allons un dernier petit effort, il suffit de presser cette détente… Penses à toutes cette haine qui te comprime la poitrine, relâche là en une seule fois et envoie lui un dernier message pour lui faire comprendre tes sentiments… Un petit cylindre d'acier droit dans son cœur pour t'avoir brisé le tien… »

Apparemment il assurait son rôle d'instructeur avec une jouissance non dissimulé tandis qu'il lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille d'assassiner son amant.

L'agent du FBI resta figé sur place à affronter calmement le regard haineux de la scientifique. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine devant l'intensité de la haine que sa trahison avait suscitée… Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de presser cette détente, et étant donné la situation, elle était dans l'état d'esprit suffisant pour le faire.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester dans sa ligne de mire ? Une dernière tentative pour montrer qu'il continuait de lui faire confiance ? La culpabilité pour les souffrances qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Le dégoût parce qu'il avait fini par lui donner raison ? Il ne devait effectivement pas lui paraître bien différent de Gin à cet instant… Il n'en savait rien…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Il ne cilla pas face au regard accusateur de celle qui lui avait murmuré cette question.

« Précisément pour éviter que nous en arrivions là… Enfin, je suppose que tu avais raison, je suis incapable de me protéger moi-même, alors comment est ce que j'aurais pu vous protéger, toi et ta sœur ? »

L'agent du FBI tressaillit légèrement au moment où le silence de la pièce fût déchiré par une détonation avant de tourner la tête pour regarder, incrédule, l'impact laissé par la balle qui l'avait frôlé…

« Décevant… Sherry, c'est la première fois que tu vides le chargeur de ton arme sur quelqu'un mais c'est quand même moi qui t'ai formé… J'espérais que tu ne raterais pas ta cible à ce point… »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui plaqua son propre revolver dans les mains d'un geste méprisant.

« Je ne suis pas votre jouet, à aucun de vous deux… Si tu veux le tuer, fait-le toi-même… Je ne m'abaisserais pas à votre niveau… »

Gin soupira devant le regard méprisant de sa collègue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Akai.

« Bien, je vais donc prendre ta suggestion au pied de la lettre… A moins que… Tu ne préfère que je l'épargne finalement ? »

La chimiste renifla.

« C'est encore un de tes petits jeu ? Si je te demande de le faire, tu vas saisir cette occasion pour me soumettre à une nouvelle séance de torture pour avoir trahi le syndicat en essayant de sauver un de nos ennemis ? Assume tout seul la culpabilité de tes crimes. Si tu veux le tuer, ne vas pas me demander la permission, tu n'en as pas besoin et nous le savons très bien… »

« Allons, c'est juste un caprice de femme que je t'accorde… Je te promets que personne ne saura jamais rien de ce qui s'est passé dans ce laboratoire, en dehors de nous trois... Et non, je ne me servirais pas de ça contre toi si tu décides de lui faire grâce… »

« Que valent tes promesses, Gin ? »

« Tu accordes ta confiance à tes pires ennemi et tu la refuses à un de tes collègues ? »

Un rictus de haine déforma les traits de la chimiste, avant de se muer en un sourire sarcastique tandis qu'elle se tourna vers Akai.

« D'accord Gin… je te demande de l'épargner… du moins pour aujourd'hui… »

Le message était clair, elle pouvait bien se permettre d'accorder aussi sa confiance à son autre tortionnaire…

Akai soupira.

« Tu sais bien qu'il va te trahir… »

« Je n'en suis pas à une trahison près… Et celle-là, je ne crois pas qu'elle me fera souffrir autant que l'autre, bien au contraire… »

A cet instant, toutes différences entre la chimiste et son collègue et son collègue venaient de s'estomper…

L'agent du FBI sentit son cœur se resserrer. Se doutait-elle quelle lui faisait payer sa trahison de la pire des façon ? Oh que oui, elle le savait très bien…

Avec un sourire amusé, Gin rangea tranquillement son arme dans les profondeurs de son manteau.

« Tu vois, Sherry, contrairement à certains, je n'abuse pas de la confiance que tu m'accorde… »

Ils savaient tout les deux s'y prendre à merveille pour remuer le couteau dans sa plaie…

La déception pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la chimiste… Pourtant durant un court instant, Akai crut également y voir…une lueur de soulagement ?

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas… D'ailleurs c'est certainement pour ça que tu n'as pas pressé cette détente, parce que tu savais que c'était ce que je voulais… »

« Je ne le nie pas… Même si je t'avoue que j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable. Cela m'aurait chagriné de voir ma proie préférée mourir sans avoir eu l'occasion de se montrer digne de mes attentes après toutes ces années… »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, non ? »

« Non, en effet… »

Les deux membres de l'organisation sortirent de la pièce sans prêter plus d'attention à leur ennemi que s'ils étaient passé devant un meuble.

Akai ne chercha même pas à profiter du fait qu'ils lui tournaient le dos pour les attaquer… Il connaissait ses deux ennemis, et il savait très bien que l'air faussement ennuyé de Gin pour le moment n'était qu'une façade. S'il tentait de profiter de sa soi-disant inattention, il ne prendrait pas la peine de l'épargner.

« Au fait… Allons nous lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ou allons nous le laisser agoniser lentement au fond de son trou, comme un rat ? »

Comme il aurait préféré entendre ces mots de la part de Gin…

« Je croit que là encore, je vais te laisser prendre la décision… »

La scientifique se tourna une dernière fois vers l'agent du FBI.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait déchiffrer dans ce regard glacial ?

De la haine ? De l'amusement face au fait qu'une fois encore, sa vie se trouvait entre ses mains ? Un appel à l'aide pour qu'il se décide à surmonter ses appréhensions et à se précipiter sur Gin ? Du mépris ? Des regrets ?

Les yeux de la scientifique ne furent jamais plus énigmatiques que durant ce court instant…

Un instant qui s'acheva au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière elle et son collègue.

Akai regarda d'un air désabusé les voyants s'allumait successivement devant la dizaines d'étages qui s'intercalait entre lui et l'objet de ses remords au fur et à mesure qu'il regagnait la surface.

Est-ce qu'elle allait lentement le laisser dépérir dans cette fosse commune qu'il partageait avec ses ennemis et ses collègues défunts ? Espèrerait-elle que de cette façon, elle lui ferait subir une partie de ce qu'il lui avait infligé ?

L'agent fédéral soupira, une fois de plus, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, en l'occurrence celui d'un ascenseur… Et il ne doutait pas que sa « _petite amie _» prendrait un plaisir tout particulier à sectionner ce fil…

« Tu savais dès le début que je trahirais ta confiance et pourtant tu me l'as accordé… Ca doit t'amuser que la situation se répète dans l'autre sens… Alors, Shiho, est ce que j'ai tort de continuer de te faire confiance malgré tout ? »

Il ferma les yeux, attendant silencieusement la réponse à la question qu'il avait murmurée, plus pour lui-même que pour celle qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre…

Elle vint sous la forme d'un léger tintement métallique lui signalant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ? M'aurais-tu pardonné ? Non, ce n'est pas ton genre… Tu espères encore que je puisse te tirer de leurs griffes et te montrer ainsi que tu n'as pas eu totalement tort de me faire confiance ? Tu n'es pas aussi naïve que cela… Une façon de me condamner à vivre avec le poids des remords ? Des remords qui seront d'autant plus lourds que tu n'as pas profité de l'occasion que tu avais de te venger… Oui, ce serait ton genre… Tuer ta victime en lui injectant un poison incurable qui l'achèvera lentement… Je suis plus coriace que ça, tu sais… Ou peut-être pas…»

----:----

« Pourquoi est ce que tu lui as renvoyé cet ascenseur, Sherry ? »

« Il me faisait confiance pour le faire… »

Le conducteur de la Porsche noire s'alluma une cigarette tout en conduisant.

« Pourtant tu était en droit de trahir sa confiance, non ? Il n'avait pas hésité à le faire, lui… d'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu être aussi naïve ? C'est à croire que tu n'as rien retenu de ce que je t'ai appris… »

« Je savais dès le début qu'il me trahirais… »

Le ton de sa voix et l'éclat de son regard montraient clairement qu'elle ne dissimulait pas un moment d'égarement derrière un mensonge auquel elle ne croyait pas elle-même…

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'avais envie que quelqu'un me prouve que j'avais tort…qu'il y avait toujours un peu d'espoir pour moi… J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans l'absence d'espoir… Alors j'ai voulu essayer d'espérer… Juste une fois… Même si ce n'était que pour un moment… »

« Tu as été amèrement déçu, ma belle… Ne vas pas t'amuser à recommencer…»

« Oui… Je laisserais l'espoir enfermé au fond de la boite de Pandore jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… »

Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers le visage désabusé de sa passagère. Visiblement, elle avait très bien retenu la leçon… Peut-être même trop bien alors pourquoi…

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as pas laissé lentement s'enfoncer dans le désespoir ? »

« J'ai encore besoin de croire que la confiance n'est pas un vain mot… Qu'il y a au moins une personne qui soit digne de confiance sur cette terre… Comme je n'ai aucune chance d'en rencontrer une et bien…eh bien, cette personne ce sera moi… »

Etait-ce une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue ?

« Pourquoi t'obstiner à rester dans la grisaille au lieu de t'enfoncer enfin dans l'obscurité ? La pénombre est peut-être effrayante, mais une fois que tu l'as laissé t'engloutir, plus aucune lueur d'espoir trompeur ne viendra t'y torturer… La grisaille est quelque chose d'aussi terne que déprimant, cesse de t'y complaire… Il n'y a pas pire signe de faiblesse… »

« Que je sache, tu as eu la faiblesse de m'accorder ce caprice, non ? En faisant cela, tu as trahi l'organisation en épargnant un de leurs ennemis, tu sais… »

L'assassin eut un sourire qui pour une fois était plus désabusée que sarcastique.

« Décidément, nous nous ressemblons de plus en plus, toi et moi… Akai a accordé sa confiance à chacun d'entre nous… Nous nous sommes tous les deux mutilés pour en être digne… et nous n'y avons pas récolté en retour ce que nous espérions quand nous l'avons fait… »

Gin jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre de sa voiture avant de passer la main sur son bras droit.

« Cette vieille blessure que je me suit infligé à cause de lui se réveille parfois, même après toutes ses années… J'ai l'impression que ça sera pareil pour toi… »

« Oui… Elle ne se cicatrisera jamais tout à fait… »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers le paysage qui défilait à sa fenêtre, mais la lueur terne de son regard montrait bien qu'elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu devras subir un interrogatoire. C'est la procédure, tu le sais bien… Nous devons nous assurer que tu ne lui as rien révélé de compromettants… »

« Ce serait admettre que tu l'as épargné, non ? »

La petite rusée…

« Bien, alors je vais reformuler, je dois m'assurer que tu ne lui a s rien révélé de compromettants… je ne voudrais pas que l'organisation s'écroule suite à une confidence sur l'oreiller… »

La scientifique n'avait même pas réagi quand il avait pressé son nouveau point sensible… Et la perspective d'un nouvel interrogatoire ne semblait pas susciter la moindre angoisse chez elle…

Le tueur soupira… La blessure qu'il s'était infligé à cause de son ancien co-équipier avait finit par le conduire à s'enfoncer dans la noirceur, celle que sa collègue avait récolté auprès de lui l'avait enfoncé encore plus dans la grisaille…

Une grisaille encore plus terne et désespérante qu'auparavant…

Ce n'était plus la grisaille née du mélange du noir et du blanc… C'était l'ombre d'une couleur délavée qui avait perdu tout son éclat et ne le récupèrerait jamais…

Oui, ils étaient semblables, elle et lui… Semblables et en même temps si différents…

----:----

_A la base, cette fic devait s'étaler sur quatre chapitres : _

_ Le premier, intitulé Shiho Miyano, décrivait la « séance de formation » évoquée par Shiho dans ce chapitre…J'ai finalement renoncé à le poster dans la mesure où c'est sans doute ce que j'ai écrit de plus noir…Enfin, si ça intéresse certains lecteurs, je peux toujours le poster aussi… _

_Le second, intitulé Shuichi Akai, c'est tout simplement cette fic, l'introduction en moins (C'était censé être celle du premier chapitre). _

_Le troisième, intitulé Gin aurait décrit les circonstances dans lesquels il a trahi le FBI pour rejoindre l'organisation… Il aurait consisté en une confrontation entre le collègue d'Akai et Vermouth (Oui c'est à elle que les deux agents du FBI était confrontés dans leur mission raté…) _

_Et le dernier, intitulé Ai Haibara, aurait raconté la rencontre entre Ai et l'un des deux fantômes de son passé, soit Gin, soit Akai, je n'ai pas encore décidé lequel… _

_Voilà donc, si les trois autres chapitres et ce qu'ils racontent vous intéressent, je pourrais peut-être envisager de les poster (pour le premier) et de les écrire (pour les deux derniers…) _

_C'est uniquement à vous de voir…Et dans ce cas là, ben y suffit de laisser une review… _

_Et que vous vouliez les autres chapitre ou non, ce serait bien aimable de m'en laisser une quand même pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic…qui je l'espère, vous a plu… ;) _


End file.
